Texas Tranquility
by BBSapphire24
Summary: Unhappy with life in Phoenix, Bella picks up and heads out to Texas to live with Rose. After a long drive Bella arrives. Dancing, drinks and a passionate kiss, what does this mean for Bella?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here it is, the prologue to the continuation of the one-shot I wrote for the For The Love of Jasper contest, Texas Tranquility.**

**I know this is much later than I initially planned, but RL kicked my ass and I was busy. Sorry about that.**

**I would like to thank all of the amazing ladies who helped and encouraged me to write this, you are all incredible and I love you! **

**Also, a huge thank you to my beta Stephanie! You're awesome lady!**

**

* * *

  
**

After spending another boring Tuesday afternoon sitting in traffic for an hour and a half after classes, I was never more relieved to be pulling up to my house.

I grabbed the mail from the box and let Mocha out, the dog Renee just HAD to have because she was "so tiny and cute." Personally I thought she was annoying as fuck, and somehow I ended up being the one to have to care for her. Go figure. I went into the kitchen to find a note taped to the refrigerator:

_Bella,_ _ I missed Phil too much so I booked a flight out to Orlando. I got a cab to the airport and have plenty of cash, so no worries. I'm going to surprise him at his game tonight. He has two more games to play this week and then we'll be heading home on Sunday! Take care of Mocha for me and give her a kiss._ _We'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Great. Whatever, I am so used to her up and leaving me for Phil. It's impossible for her to spend too much time away from him. I don't know, maybe the earth will implode on itself if she doesn't see him for a few weeks. I can tell she tries to fight the urge to leave me alone so much, but she usually crumbles and is sprinting off to see him within a few days. It used to upset me, now I'm just used to it.

I sat down at the table and started rummaging through the mail, pulling out all my bills and all the bills that Renee would have to pay soon, when I noticed a familiar handwriting. If I had one thing to look forward to these days, it was the letters I got from my best friend Rose. Before Renee met Phil, we moved around a lot. She was always trying out different places to live, but we'd never stay long before she'd get bored and we'd have to move on. One year she decided Texas would do, Waco to be exact. I hated the idea, but had no choice. Ironically, out of all the places Renee dragged me to, Waco ended up being my favorite (besides Forks, WA of course. I missed Charlie).

I met Rose on the first day of school. It was a rough beginning for us. That girl is tough as nails and didn't take any crap. In all honestly, she scared the hell out of me, but we quickly became friends… best friends. Our year in Waco was the best year I ever remember having as a kid. I guess it shouldn't have come as a surprise to me that Renee would soon grow tiresome of Waco and we'd have to move on. After days of futile tantrums, crying, and begging, I ran out of time and had to say goodbye to Rosalie. I was completely devastated. We promised to write to each other, and we have kept true to that promise for the past eleven years. The letters were usually about all the crazy places Renee had dragged me to through the years. Of course, the usual girl stuff was thrown in there too. You know, boys, boobs, and all that other good shit.

Lately I hadn't been all that happy. In fact, living and going to school in Phoenix had been driving me mad. Looking at the envelope sitting in front of me, I quickly remembered the previous letter I'd sent to Rose telling her how unhappy I was. I'm sure she was worried sick about me. I should have called her and told her I was okay, even if it was a lie. I sat down and ripped open the envelope.

_Bells,_ _ Hey lady! How are things? From the last letter I got it doesn't sound like things are getting any better, worse actually! B, when are you going to get your ass down here and come live with me?! You know that offer still stands, and you hate being in Phoenix anyway! Just transfer your credits to Cedar Valley and drive down here. I know you'll get accepted so don't even come at me with that bullshit! Anyway, things down here are pretty much the same. The family shop is doing well, as are Mom, Dad and my brother. College life is great, though it would be so much better to have my best friend down here with me! Sorry, I got ton of work to do so I gotta make this one short. But I expect your next letter to be telling me you've applied here and plan on coming out as soon as possible! I love you and can't wait to see you!_

_xoxox_

_Rosie_

I shook my head and laughed. She's been pestering me to come down there and live with her for the last few months. I can't help but love her though, when Rose wants something she usually gets it. I thought about it for a moment and a big smile crept across my face. It was abruptly removed when a vision of Renee popped into my head. It was impossible, I couldn't leave Renee; I'd been taking care of her since I was 14. I shuttered at the thought of what she would do without me. I once made the mistake of saying that to Rose and she scoffed at me. She went on to say that Renee was a big girl and it was about time Phil took care of her. I let the thought entertain me for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that things weren't getting any better here, in fact they were getting worse. Without much more thought, I headed up to my room and pulled up an online application for Cedar Valley. _I need to do this._

A few weeks had passed and I hadn't heard anything back from Cedar Valley yet. I should be getting something from their admissions office any day now. I don't see how they would have rejected my application. I have stellar grades, a great work ethic, and all that other bullshit colleges eat up. I am actually really glad Renee and Phil are gone for the week, she's not going to be happy about this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! Chapter one should be up shortly. Please click the review button and let me know what you think. This is my first fic and I'm extremely nervous, love to hear some thoughts!**


	2. An Ending and a Beginning

**A/N: Here's the first chapter! This took a really unexpected turn but what can I say, Bella wanted to tell it her story her way. So here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta for working on this, you're all kinds of amazing Stephanie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just mixing things up here.**

**

* * *

  
**

I looked up at the clock from the counter, _four thirty… only a half hour left_, I thought to myself. Just then, I heard the familiar jingle of the door bell alerting me to a customer. I turned on the stool to stand and saw Bill, a usual to the diner, and smiled at him. We had some really great conversations over the years. I loved listening to his stories, he helped me pass my time here at Andre's. I had been working at the diner for about three years. It wasn't great money, but I saved most of what I made and had a decent amount of money stashed away in an account.

"Hey Bill," I greeted him as I headed to the coffee pot behind the counter.

"Bella," he took his Giants baseball cap off and sat down at the counter, "and how are we doing today young lady?" His voice was rough from years of smoking and drinking.

"I'm good, how are you doing?" I gave him a pointed look.

"Never better." He threw it right back at me, clearly trying to say 'don't get me started.'

Bill had been coming to the diner since before I started working at Andre's. He always comes in first thing in the morning for coffee, the paper, and the news. He then comes back in a few times throughout the day, and always back again towards the evening for one last cup. The owner of the diner, Andre, told me the late afternoon visits only started after I began working here. Bill is my absolute favorite customer, a stubborn Irishmen with stories ranging from war, love, heartbreak, and laughter.

"Ok Bill, what's the gossip today?" I leaned my elbow on the cool granite top, resting my head in my hand. Thankfully, there were no other customers to rob him of my full attention.

"No gossip today Bella." he sipped his coffee as he watched my face twist in confusion.

He looked tired, and I don't know how I missed it when he walked in, but he looked a bit paler than usual. I wanted to ask him what was wrong. We had talked and known each other for so long that I knew he wouldn't have minded, but I also knew he would tell me he was fine no matter what. I looked over at his concerned expression and sensed something wasn't right. A knot formed in my stomach. I had no choice but to ignore it and let him lead the conversation. I wasn't going to make Bill feel any more distraught than he looked.

"Did you hear anything back from Cedar Valley yet?" He asked over his coffee cup.

"Not yet, it should be any day though. I'm really hoping it comes before Renee and Phil get back. I'd prefer to have some time to consider things before I talk to them. I don't think I've even decided to go yet." I said shaking my head.

Bill was the absolute only person I told about Rose asking me to move in with her and transfer to Cedar Valley. He was the only one I could tell, the only one I could expect to get an honest answer from. The only person, besides Rose, that had my best interests in mind. Don't get me wrong, I know Renee loves me and has my best interests in mind, but she wants me close by. It would cloud her judgment and opinion.

"That's bullshit Bella. You want to go, you know it's best for you and what you want in life. So go, forget about Renee for once. She'll be fine and there should be nothing keeping you here, or even having you considering staying here." Bill was getting worked up, and his rant had left him in a coughing fit.

I grabbed him a glass of water and handed it to him. I watched him take a few sips. I'd grown pretty attached to Bill in the years I worked here through our conversations. He was a constant in my life. Lately I could see everything wasn't fine, the light in his blue eyes was fading just a little more every time I saw him. His hands always shook just a little and the bruises on his arms were becoming more frequent. I asked him about them the first time I noticed, but he would only tell me that he fell. He told me it was no big deal. He said he was fine and not to fuss over it, so I didn't. I stopped asking after the third time, it was always the same story, and it didn't do either one of us any good.

I thought of Bill as the grandfather I never had. He could be such a grumpy son of a bitch, but he had so much love in his heart. And for the lucky few that gave him a chance to show it, they would be forever changed. He never judged anyone and taught me so much about life and people.

Bill finished his glass of water and sat it down on the counter. The loud 'clank' from the glass being set down too roughly brought me out of my thoughts. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about leaving, everything I would be leaving behind, and..." I hesitated, I knew what he was going to say when I told him. I was honestly a little afraid to tell him.

"And what Bella? Spit it out." He said.

"Well, I'll be leaving _you_ behind Bill. I'm going to miss our conversations, your stories, hell… even our arguments. No one is that straight with me, it's refreshing, and in this gloomy world you make me laugh." I shyly admitted.

He sighed. "Bella, I'll miss our conversations and days together too, trust me, but I'm just an old man waiting for his day. You on the other hand, are young and need to start living _your_ life, a life where you're not always thinking about everyone else. You need to stop thinking about what _they_ think or want, but rather start thinking about what you want." He finished before taking another sip of his coffee.

I started to say something, but he cut me off with his hand. "I've told you what to do, whether you do it or not is up to you. I have had enough of this topic, so lets move on to something else." He said with finality.

Bill picked up on a story he started telling me on my shift yesterday, how he met his wife, Mary Lou. It wasn't a cookies and sunshine story. They had both lost a lot and had a lot of pain, but they overcame it together and helped each other through it. The love he spoke of was amazing and for the first time in my life, it made me want to fall in love. The story gave me hope that there was love out there that could last. He went on to tell me about the children he acquired when he married Mary Lou. He had only one daughter during his first marriage. He now has 6 children that he loves all the same who've blessed him with several grandchildren. I could tell just how precious they all were to him as his face lit up while continued talking about them.

He told me about the trouble they had gotten into over the years, their adventurous debacles while trying to sneak out of the house, and even some of his favorite moments with them. Bill was completely satisfied with his life, and he showed me that it was possible for me to have that. By the time he needed a refill on his coffee, it was five fifteen. I was supposed to leave at five o'clock. I turned, filling Bill's cup, and he smiled at me while pointing to the clock.

"Time to move along sweetheart." He gave me his "charming" smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said as I started to untie my apron.

I pulled my tips out of the apron pocket and stuffed the bills into my back pocket. I was stalling, I didn't want to leave yet. Something told me to stay just a little bit longer, so I decided that's exactly what I would do. After pouring myself a cup of coffee, I sat down on the stool next to Bill. Just as I took a sip, the owner and my boss, Andre came in through the front door causing the bells to jingle. He apologized for being late, and told me I could leave now, he had everything.

"I'm gonna hang around for a little while longer Andre, as a patron." I said as I smiled at Bill.

"Sure Bella, do you want something to eat or anything?" Andre asked as he put a fresh put of coffee on.

"No thank you, I got my coffee. Oh, that reminds me..." I trailed off as I went to pull out some of my cash.

"Bella, you do not have to pay for a cup of coffee!" Andre just rolled his eyes and walked away.

I laughed and turned to Bill, who was watching the TV. The score of the Giants v. Cowboys game was about to be announced. It was a big game and he hated the Cowboys. I remember him saying one of his two grandsons was a Cowboy's fan and it grated his nerves, but he still managed to love the boy. He was focused on the TV and I was fine just sitting with him. A conversation wasn't necessary.

Time seemed to pass quickly and before I knew it, it was six o'clock. Shit, I was going to be late for class. I said a quick goodbye to Bill and Andre and headed out the door. I told them both I'd see them tomorrow and ran to my car. I was 15 minutes late and my professor deemed it necessary to bitch at me in front of the whole class. I just rolled my eyes and took a seat in the back row. No need to be too close. I could hear the asshole just as well from the back, but more importantly, I could make my escape from Hell much easier when class was finally over.

After class, I stopped for a cup of coffee. I knew I was in for a long night of studying and it was already late. I dreaded the thought of heading home to a dark house occupied by the world's most annoying barking dog. I let the Mocha out in the back yard and sat down at the dining room table. It didn't take long before I had papers scattered all over the table, a pot of coffee made, and the damn dog put away in her crate. It was dimly lit as I refused to get up and put on another light. I knew if I got up now I would never come back to my work.

I must have fallen asleep at the table because I woke up at four thirty am with a stiff neck and paper stuck to my face. I was tired and pissed off. I ripped the paper off my face and stood up. The first thing on my list was to start another pot and jump in the shower. I had a class before my shift started today. Thursdays were the always the worst. I had a six am class until nine, and then I came home to change before heading to the diner. I had studio time after that. It was mandatory that students with any major involving the music industry spend time doing something, anything, in the studio. I mainly stood around and listened to music. It wasn't too bad except for the timing.

I pulled into the driveway after class and checked the mailbox. It had become an obsessive habit since I applied to Cedar Valley. Normally the only thing we got were bills, but today there was a large manila envelope addressed to me... with a return address from Texas. I didn't make it inside. I didn't even take a step. I sat down in the driveway and stared at the large envelope deciding if I had the guts to open it. After 10 minutes of just staring at the thing, I finally opened it and read it quickly. _It's like ripping off a band aid, do it quickly and it won't hurt as much… bullshit ripping off a band aid still fucking hurts!_

I read the words "congratulations." I couldn't believe it. I got in, they accepted me. I could finally give in to the idea of going to Texas. I could go live with my best friend and start over, this time for me. I jumped up, ran inside, and changed as quickly as I could. I jumped back into my car and tossed the envelope onto the passenger seat. During the entire drive to the diner I kept stealing glances at it, like it was going to disappear if I didn't keep an eye on it.

I couldn't wait to tell Bill the good news. I figured he wasn't going to be too surprised though. I thought back to the first time I had mentioned the thought of Cedar Valley; he was the one who had pushed me to apply and said I would get in. He said CV would be very lucky to have me. I pulled up to a red light a block a way from the diner and caught a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror. I had a goofy smile plastered across my face. I was a little surprised at how happy I was over this, actually being accepted changed my perspective on things. Now I knew I _could_ really go if I wanted to, it was just a matter of choice.

I grabbed the prized letter from the front seat and made my way into the diner. I threw open the door and noticed a few of the usuals sitting at the counter. A few booths commented on my giddiness which only made my smile grow wider. I refilled glasses, cleaned up a few tables, and chatted while I waited for Bill to show up. It was going on noon and he hadn't showed up yet which wasn't normal for Bill. He was usually here when I started my shift. I started getting anxious and as I worked through the day, I was constantly checking my watch. Every time I heard the jingle of the door, I looked up quickly expecting to see Bill.

Andre walked behind me as I wiped down the counter and poured two cups out of the pot. He slid one cup in front of me and sat down on the stool in front of me. He just sat there watching me. I couldn't for the life of me meet his eyes. I stopped moving the rag around the counter and with my free hand started fidgeting with my wrist watch. I looked over at Andre half expecting him to tell me where Bill was.

"It's nine thirty Bella." I could here the worry in his voice and I hated it.

"Huh, shift is almost over. If you want I can finish up here and close up before I leave." I took a sip of my coffee.

"I noticed Bill didn't come in today," his eyebrows quirked up "I also noticed how distracted you've been." He said.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again." I completely ignored his comment about Bill not showing up. I wasn't going to let him know I cared or that it affected me.

"Bella, you've worked here for three years, I'd like to think I know you a little bit better than you give me credit for." He set his cup down and sighed.

"I don't know what you mean." I went back to wiping down the counter, going over the same spot.

"I can think of one or two other times I've seen you distracted like this since you've worked here. They both were on days when Bill never showed. So either today has to do with him not showing up, _or_ it has something to do with that envelope you walked in with." A small smile danced across his lips at the last part.

I'm not sure if he was trying to distract me and get my mind off Bill not being here, or if he was genuinely just curious about the envelope. I thought about it for a moment. I wondered if I should tell him it's because of Bill not being here, or if I should tell him about being accepted to CV. I really didn't want to show him how weak I was about Bill's absence. I decided I didn't like either of those options, so I tried to come up with a lie instead.

"It's the envelope. I have to head out to the studio after my shift for school, and my professor gave me a packet of information. I have to interview one of the bands that will be recording tonight. I am not exactly excited about the idea of it and have been anxious about it all day." There, that was believable enough… and shit I think he bought it.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will go fine, just try to relax a little." He patted my hand before getting up and putting his cup in the deep silver sink in the kitchen.

"Thanks." I finished my own cup before going back to cleaning.

"Ok Bella, I am going to head out. Thanks for locking up. I will see you tomorrow morning, right?" He asked as he reached the door, the bells making the sound I had come to hate today.

"No problem, and yeah you'll see me first thing. Do you want me to open up so you don't have to be here so early?" I asked.

Andre smiled, and said he'd appreciate it. I flashed him a small smile and nodded. I preferred being here by myself anyway, especially in the morning. I hated feeling like I was being watched. The diner wasn't busy all that much so I enjoyed the peace and quite. I was thankful that sometimes I was able to use the down time to get some school work done.

After Andre left, I locked the door behind him and turned the open sign off. I continued on, turning off the front lights on my way back to the kitchen. I finished cleaning the last few dishes in the sink, set up the booths for the morning, and closed out the register. My mind kept wandering to Bill. I tried not to think about why he hadn't showed up today. Something didn't feel right.

I hated that I worried like this. I hated him for not showing up and making me worry. He knows I'd worry. Completely frustrated, I fisted my hand in my hair before letting my head fall. I had done a pretty good job trying not to think of all the reasons why Bill hadn't come in today, but my mind was starting to conjure up some terrible possibilities. I slammed my hand down on the counter, and cursed to myself before I grabbed my shit and left. I thought about skipping the studio but I knew I needed the distraction.

I stayed at the studio for a few hours. In fact, I stayed as long as I could before I knew they'd kick me out. I was not looking forward to going back to an empty dark house, but I had nowhere else to go. Not to mention, I still had a mound of homework to do and a shift first thing in the morning. Reluctantly I went home, and did my usual nightly routine. I tried to focus on my work. I got all of it done quicker than I expected and headed up to bed. I tried to beat down the hope of seeing Bill in the morning. I just wanted to know if he was ok.

After tossing and turning all night, I gave up trying to sleep at about four thirty and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed for work. I sat at the kitchen table with my cup of coffee, and watched the sun come up. I took an absent minded sip not focusing on much of anything. Since I had woken up I had felt myself slipping into a state of numbness. I had such a bad feeling about today, the same bad feeling I had been overwhelmed with for the last few days.

I knew what it was about, or rather who it was about, and I didn't think I could handle it. I took another sip and watched the sky lite up slowly with oranges and pinks. The brilliant colors were piercing each other across the sky. There were no signs of life outside. A tranquil mood set in that I knew wouldn't last long. People would soon be waking up and disrupting the peace. I sighed heavily as I finished my coffee. I placed the cup on the table softly, not wanting to make any sound.

I wanted to stay right there, at that table, and watch the sunrise without anything more to do today. But I knew it wasn't an option. I didn't bring my mug to the sink as I usually did, instead I left it on the table and grabbed my things. On my way out, I glanced over my shoulder at the mug. I opened the door and walked through it, pulling my sunglasses down to shield my eyes from the sun. I grabbed the paper that lay in the driveway and tossed it on the passenger seat as I climbed into the truck.

I was early, it was only five forty five and we didn't open until six thirty. I unlocked the front door and let myself in before locking it behind me. People tended to walk in if the door was unlocked and it really pissed me off. _Hello people? Can't you see the closed sign on the door?_ I absent mindedly ran through my morning routine, and cleaned up a little bit more before I walked back to the door. I looked out onto the street and noticed it was still pretty early. I flipped the sign to show 'open' and smiled a fake smile to some passer-bys. I stood at the door for a few minutes, just watching the town wake up and the streets fill with people.

I walked back to the counter, taking my usual stool, and pulled out some homework. There were only a few customers that came in for some coffee or a doughnut to take on the go. I quickly grew tired of the homework and put it away. I decided to turn on the TV and catch up on some news. I got lost in the TV for a good part of the morning. It was going on ten am and there were only a handful of customers spread out through the diner. I stared at a family sitting in a nearby booth, the mother on her cell phone speaking quickly while the father wiped the syrup off his daughters face.

I heard the door jingle and looked up to see a few regulars coming in the front door. The group of older gentlemen, who liked being closer to me, sat in a booth right behind me. They had once joked that it took me less time to get something when they needed it.

"Can we get some coffee Bella?" A deep, male voiced asked.

"Of course." I said in my sweetest voice as I grabbed the pot, switching it with an empty one to remind myself to make more.

I walked over to the booth and began filling four coffee cups. As they spoke around me, I tried not to pay too much attention to their conversation. It was rude and none of my business. I asked if they needed anything else. They said they were ok for now so I headed back to the counter where I had been standing. I could see the entire diner from there.

"Where's Bill today Bella, did we miss him already?" One of the men asked.

He kind of caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting the question. I was about to tell him that I didn't know, and that he hadn't been in this morning without much more detail when I heard the door jingle again. I looked over to see Andre walking through the door. The somber look on his face had the hair on my arms standing on end. _Stop thinking the worst Bella,_ I thought to myself. I saw reluctance flash across his eyes before he quickly changed his expression. The group of gentlemen in the booth said hello to him, but he just nodded his head in greeting and turned back to me.

That was strange for Andre, he really seemed to enjoy talking with the customers. He took every chance he could to sit and chat. That was the first sign. He asked me for a cup a coffee as he sat down on a stool at the counter. After I poured the coffee, I sat down next to him. I wanted desperately to know whatever it was that had him on edge but I was afraid of the answer.

"Everything go okay with opening this morning, Bella?" He asked.

"Of course, I set most if it up last night before I left so there wasn't much to do." I said, the fear building inside.

"Good." He just nodded his head, seemingly lost in thought.

"Is everything ok Andre?" I asked, the worry clear in my voice.

No Answer. The only acknowledgment I got that he had even heard my question was the long pause he gave as he brought the cup to his lips. He put the cup down as gently as I had this morning. The lump that formed in my throat was almost suffocating. I held my breath as he turned to me, his brow pulled together in thought. I was sure he was trying to find the words. I suddenly didn't want to know. If I didn't know then I didn't have to face it which meant it wasn't true. This had to be a dream or maybe even a nightmare. After all, I hadn't been sleeping well.

"Bella... have you looked at the paper this morning?" He asked, his eyes finally meeting mine.

I retreated to the shell of myself, wanting to disappear, as I shook my head in response. It was still sitting on the passenger seat of my truck, on top of the letter that I have been keeping with me to show Bill. I was aimlessly going through my thoughts. The laundry I had to do and the cleaning that had to be done. I was counting the hours until Renee would be home, anything to keep me distracted. Andre pulled me out of my thoughts,

"Did you hear me Bella?" His voice urgent, I had no idea why.

"Um… " I looked around, seeking a distraction, "no, but we need more coffee and that table needs their check." I slowly rose from my stool.

"Do you need a break Bella? Maybe take the rest of the day off?" His hand nervously sat on the back of his neck.

"No, why would I need that?" I asked, opening myself up for what I just worked so hard to avoid.

"Bill isn't coming in today honey, he's... gone. You can't wait here for him to show up." He said, and I saw the pity in his eyes.

I straightened my shoulders and pulled my chin up, "I know that." Anger laced my words, and I knew I hadn't convinced him. Ignorance was bliss right?

After starting a new pot of coffee, I went over to the family of three and smiled brightly at the baby girl. I cleared off their table and left them their check. I started cleaning the dishes as soon as I was at the sink. I scrubbed them all clean and put them away before I headed back out to check on the group of men.

The day passed slowly. I kept myself busy-washing floors and doing dishes. Andre tried to talk to me once more and offer me the rest of the afternoon off. I told him not to worry about it, I would close up. He left soon after. I liked Andre, I really did, but I was so glad when he left. After about eight o'clock the diner was quiet. The last customer had come in around seven thirty, so I put on my iPod and pulled out my sketch book. I spent the last two hours sketching before I went through the motions of closing up.

I locked the door and headed to my car. I got in and started the engine. I stole a glance at the clock, it read 10:00. I put the car in gear and checked my mirrors. I looked over my shoulder and turned the wheel. I just couldn't find it in me to take my foot off the brake. I gripped the steering wheel tighter. I was so frustrated at myself. I finally forced my foot of the brake as I pulled out into the street. I drove down the dark street, glancing in my rearview mirror as the diner grew smaller and smaller as I got further away.

When I walked through the front door, the house was cuttingly dark. Mocha was lying in her crate sleeping. I had never seen her do that since the day Renee brought her home. I walked quietly through the house, as if not to disturb anything, and entered the dining room. I suddenly stopped and looked out the back sliding doors at the moon that was casting a small light into the room. It was illuminating the mug I had left on the table this morning.

I slid down the wall I was standing next to, sitting on the floor with my knees pulled tight to my chest. I just sat there. I finally allowed myself to think about Bill, for the first time since he hadn't show up at the diner. I started to think about what Andre told me, and what his words really meant. No more stories, no more conversations. He had been my constant rock for so long and now, he had left me, just like everyone else.

A single tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Anger started to take over. Anger because I had let myself get attached to yet another person who would leave me. Anger because I was crying, and anger towards Bill for doing that to me. He knew what that would do to me, and deep down I knew it wasn't his fault. In reality, I knew he didn't do it on purpose, but I couldn't help the anger that was consuming me. What was I going to do now? I had two people I could always count on in my life, Bill and Rose. Rose was so far away and her letters helped but, Bill was _with_ me.

It was in that moment that I had made a decision. It was Bill who had encouraged me to go. I always knew it was the right thing for me to do too but I just needed that extra push. I needed a solidifying reason to go and I had just got it. As much as I loved Renee, I knew this was for the best. I knew she never meant to leave me alone and with me going away to school it would be easier for her. She wouldn't have to feel so guilty all the time. As I sat there, on the floor, I was beginning to see all the good things that would come of me moving to Texas.

I eventually pulled myself off the floor and made my way to the couch. I was much too tired to go up to my room. I don't think I slept very much at all and before I knew it the sky was starting to lighten again. I went and got ready for my shift, not worried about the fact that I hadn't slept nearly enough. As I pulled up to the diner I saw Andre inside at the door. _Why was he was here, he knew I was scheduled to open today_. He was hanging a sign in the door. I got out of the car and walked towards the door. A few seconds later I was finally close enough to read the sign, _Closed Saturday and Sunday due to family emergencies_. I stopped abruptly trying to comprehened the sign. Slowly I looked up to meet Andre's stare, he gave me a small smile and waved me in.

"Hey Andre, what are you doing here? I'm supposed to open?" Confusion was coating my words.

"I'm closing the diner for today and tomorrow Bella." He said as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"I don't understand, you never close. Why now?"

"Today is the wake and funeral for Bill, and I'm going. If you decide not to go that's fine, but I don't want you here. You can't avoid what happened by working yourself crazy." He said with finality.

I was at a loss for words. Did I want to go? I wasn't sure, but I knew I didn't want to go home alone. I finished my cup of coffee with Andre as he told me the details of the times and places for the wake and funeral. He asked me to come with him, even going as far as promising me that we could leave whenever I wanted. For some reason he thought I needed to go. I guess he thought it would help me accept it. I just shook my head, not sure of my voice. I starred off until he cleared his throat, alerting me to the fact that he was leaving, and we walked out together. He headed to his car after asking one more time, and I headed to my own car.

I sat in my car for awhile before starting the engine. I drove around for a while, hours actually. I finally found myself at the cemetery. I was early, even though I wasn't sure if that's why I was there. I parked my car down the road and walked back up. I walked through the cemetery, reading the messages families had engraved for their loved ones, and noticing the flowers left by visitors. I couldn't help but take notice of the ones that didn't have any flowers and it made me wonder why.

I found a tree shading a grassy patch and sat underneath it. As I sat there, I saw a few people come and go. Some left flowers and quickly went on their way, while others stayed and spent some time. I stayed quiet, lost in thought as people came and went, that was until I heard cars. Most people walked up to the grave sites so I knew when I heard the cars coming, it had to be for Bill's funeral. I took a deep breath, still undecided on what to do.

When the cars drove up, I was off to the side so no one noticed little 'ole me sitting under the tree. People started getting out and walking over to the tented area. I saw an older woman, who fit the description Bill had given me of Mary Lou. She was surrounded by her family. You could see the love radiating off her, but it didn't cover the heartbreak in her eyes. I stayed off to the side, not wanting to intrude, and watched the ceremony from my hidden spot. The members of the military folded the flag in memory of Bill and handed it to Mary Lou.

I think out of the entire ceremony I had seen, that was the hardest moment for me. The tears started to finally fall as she took the flag in her arms. As I looked at Mary Lou I could see the tears streaming down her own face. She looked down at the ground and then over towards me before making eye contact. I watched as recognition crossed her face. Grateful there was no further acknowledgement. I didn't know if I could have handled much more. Soon everyone started leaving slowly, and after almost everyone had left, I saw a few women head to the last car. I stood grounded on my perch watching from a safe distance.

I watched as Mary Lou said her good byes, and as she turned to leave I expected her to follow the others to the car. Instead, she turned in my direction. I immediately felt my entire body stiffen. I was not prepared for this conversation nor did I think I could handle it, but instead she just waved and gave me a small smile. I returned the gesture and watched as she walked to the women waiting. She was holding the flag closely to her chest, the exhaustion evident in her walk.

After waiting until everyone was gone, I finally made my way over to the headstone. My steps were heavy and slow. The tent was still up and the seats were still there. I ignored them and sat down next to the large stone. I ran my fingers over the engraving. I cried, hanging my head and finally letting the mask fall. The sobs didn't stop until I felt out of breath and it seemed like I had no tears left. I asked him why. I told him about being accepted to Cedar Valley and my decision to go. I told him about my fears, my fears about telling Renee and my fears in general.

As night approached and it got darker out, I finally heaved myself off the ground and gave Bill one last glance before I left. I slowly made my way back to the car. On my walk back I tried to compose myself. I decided not to tell Renee about this, she wouldn't make anything easier. I had said my goodbyes and what I needed to, no reason to talk about it again. With that, I drove home and found my way to my room. I started packing my things. Renee and Phil would be home tomorrow morning and I would tell them then.

The emotions from the last few days finally took their toll on me as I crawled into bed. Sleep found me quickly. I woke up early, the sun not fully risen, and set about my morning routine. I didn't have to work today, so I did some things around the house until Renee and Phil showed up around eleven am. She always brought energy into the room and her presence demanded attention. She blew in saying her hellos, told a few stories, and headed off to her room to unpack. I didn't even get a chance to say hello to Phil.

I gave her some time before I attempted to have my talk with Renee. I knocked lightly on her bedroom door, anxious to tell her the news and deal with her reaction. After she called me in, I sat on her bed. She was breezing around the room putting her clothes away. Finally I found the courage and just blurted it out, causing her to stop mid-step. I didn't give her much chance to say anything or argue. I told her the basic details, everything she needed to know and that my mind was made up.

With tears in her eyes, she came and sat on the bed with me. We talked a little but mainly just sat in each others company. I was going to give Renee the rest of the evening, but I was heading out late Thursday afternoon. I had packing to do and I had to tell Andre, I knew it wasn't very fair with the short notice but I also knew Andre would understand. With those thoughts I left my mother and went to bed, knowing I needed to catch up on my sleep before my long drive.

The next few days passed quickly, in a haze of packing and sleeping. I spent time with Renee and Phil, she even helped me pack while Phil gave my truck a tune up and checked everything out. I had already called Rose and told her the news, her excitement only fueled my own. I couldn't wait to go back to Texas... and I sure as hell couldn't wait to see my best friend again.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that look into Bella's life! Please click the little green button and let me know what you think!**


	3. An Unsuspecting Beginning

**A/N: So I know it's been awhile since I've updated, sorry about that. Between RL and other commitments, I've been getting my ass kicked. I can't set a regular updating schedule yet and I won't make promises I can't promise to keep! Again, I am truly sorry!**

**A HUGE thank you goes out to Larin20 would stepping up and being my beta! You are amazing darling and I appreciate all your hard work – you make my words flow beautifully! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just switched things up – tried to make it steamy and fun!**

**

* * *

  
**

Leaving the car behind, locked up and out of gas, I started my walk in search of the first gas station I could find. I couldn't believe it; I'd been driving for almost twenty hours and there were no problems. A little less than an hour away from Rose's my truck runs out of gas, I shook my head as the thought came to me.

As I continued down the road I glanced around, with the sun setting, shadows were cast about the landscape and colors littered the sky. The heat visibly rising from the street, it was a thick heat, something that Phoenix lacked.

One mile down the road a gas station appeared, it was quiet without many customers. It was a small business with only four gas pumps, two garage doors attached to a small convenience store were open and I could see men scattered throughout the space. Some working, some standing around.

A small lawn chair had been set-up next to the pumps and was currently occupied by a man whose face was hidden in the shadows. Taking a few more steps in his direction caused the man to stand, he made no move to approach me, just leaned his -what was now obviously- tall, lean body against the pump nearest him.

I was struck by how attractive he was but I didn't want to let that deter the real reason I was here- to fuel up and get back on the road.

If I was being honest, the thought of having a conversation with him sounded tiring, I didn't want to plaster a smile on my face and be conversational. I didn't want to put up the effort of being cordial. The thought of _finally_ being at Rose's sounded relieving and I couldn't wait to get there.

Pulling my sunglasses up to rest on my head, I noticed a name on the shirt.

"Hey, Monroe?" I asked.

_Monroe, that's an interesting name, _I thought to myself. He started to laugh, shaking his head.

After explaining the family name, I told the man -whose real name I didn't get- that I needed gas. "I walked here," I explained, pointing in the direction I came from. He began to talk in his deep Texas accent, which was surprisingly attractive. Shocked at my reaction, I felt my familiar blush tint my cheeks. He was outwardly flirting with me but I wasn't sure if it was his nature or he was coming on to me.

Before this cocky cowboy called me "little lady" and left me blushing, I playfully responded;

"I'd appreciate any help, cowboy." A grin plastered on my face, an eyebrow quirked in question.

With a promise to return, and another nickname of "darlin'" he left me standing there, watching him walk away. My eyes started to drift down, noting the jeans that he wore were a dark shade with some grease stains, but it was the way the jeans settled on his body, more importantly his ass that really caught my attention.

_What? I am not thinking about his ass! _I tried to lie to myself and quickly deserted that train of thought.

I pulled my sunglasses off the top of my head to help shield my eyes, from more than just the sun. The similarities of this sunset brought me back to that one morning, as I sat drinking my coffee, watching the rise of the sun. So many familiarities I felt.

Lost in a moment from days ago I didn't hear approach behind, clearing his throat. Startled, I held my heart as I turned quickly, laughing at myself. "Maybe make some noise next time you sneak up on a girl."

"I did – I cleared my throat." He turned his attention to the sunset, "Gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yea, it is," I told him, remembering the lone coffee mug, "It's so easy to get lost in it." I added.

After offering to drive me back to my car, and my respectful refusal, he filled the gas can up. Twisting the cap on the now full can, he again insisted on giving me a ride. And again, I tried politely to refuse but the frustration in my voice was hard to hide. Finally accepting that I didn't need a ride he insisted on paying for the gas, for a brief second the thought of arguing it came to me. I didn't need anything free, but quickly decided against it. Taking the gas can and thanking him, I waved and headed in the direction of my car.

Finally reaching my red Chevy, sitting alone on the side of the highway, I moved to back of the truck and made quick to fill the tank with what gas I had. After which I climbed into the cab and headed to Rose's. About forty-five minutes later, I pulled into a long driveway along side a two story house. As the sun set it cast an orange glow against the white siding. A large porch wrapped around the entire house, and there in a swing, just to the left of the front door, was a tall blond I knew only from my past and the letters shared since.

I jumped out of the drivers door, ignoring my bags, and ran around the truck until I was met in the middle of the lawn with my best friend. Wrapping each other up in a hug, I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything that the exhaustion hadn't taken was thrown into the embrace. Tears streamed down my face as I told Rose how much I'd missed her and how excited I was to finally be here. I could feel the moisture soaking through my t-shirt as she cried herself, she pulled back, holding me at arms length; looking me up and down a couple of times as she shook her head.

Just as Rose was going to say something, the sound of the screen door closing caught the attention of both of us. Mrs. Hale stood at the top of the steps, an apron hung over her yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. A smile graced her still beautiful face as she recognized me, holding her arms open, waiting for me. My steps were fast as I made my way across the rest of the lawn to her and was welcomed with her hug.

The three of us stood on the porch, chatting about the drive out and how I was, when Mrs. Hale - or as she insisted Lynn - mentioned dinner and finishing things up. Rose offered to help while I had a chance to shower and unpack. We were spending the weekend here before getting back to school on Sunday, so I brought a small bag with my essentials in and headed for the extra bedroom Rose showed me. Taking a minute to catch my breath, I sat down on the soft mattress.

Being here in Texas, with Rose seemed to be a dream. Even though I was actually here with her and hugging her it still felt surreal and I wondered how long it would feel this way. Before getting too caught up in my thoughts, I dragged myself off the bed, bringing with me the towel Lynn had left and my toiletries. A hot shower was just what I needed to relax, after which I changed into some fresh clothes. As I finished changing the sound of car doors slamming brought me to the window. I saw a new car parked next to mine, so I decided to head downstairs.

Lynn was talking to Rose's father when I reached the bottom of the stairs, my presence noticed immediately by both.

"Bella, this is my husband Monroe" Lynn introduced us.

_Monroe? It seemed to be a popular name around here._

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Rose has told us some many wonderful things about you." Monroe grinned as he stuck out his hand.

"I hope all good things." I blushed as I took his hand.

"Of course!" He said brightly. "Hey, is that your Chevy?" Monroe asked, he eyes lighting up.

Monroe was quite impressed with the Chevy, telling me it was a fine piece of machinery and a real gem. After a few minutes of small talk and more warm welcomes they headed off into the kitchen while I went in search of Rose. Hearing voices outside I proceeded in that direction, reaching the screen door, I paused for a moment, shocked to feel the nervous butterflies in my stomach.

_What the hell am I nervous about?_

As I stepped outside onto the wooden porch, Rose got up from the swing where she was sitting. Next to her sat the cause of my butterflies, apparently. What was he doing here? Was Rose seeing him? Why did I care? I let out a subtle gasp as the realization hit me.

_Monroe._ His shirt said, _Monroe _and his father must be......Rose's father.

This was Rose's brother, of course. I quickly slapped on a happy grin that I hoped covered my look of surprise Rose stood in front of me and threw a arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, this is my brother, Jasper," Rosie said, pointing her beer in the direction of the same very tall, very blond male I met earlier today.

"Jasper, this is my best friend, Bella."

"Yea, I believe we met earlier?" I said, still feeling a little nervous. Jasper looked just as shocked as I felt.

Rosie looked between myself and Jasper a few times, before finally saying something.

"Wait, you met my _brother,_ Jasper, earlier? Where, when and what?" Rosie said a little shocked.

"She came through the shop, Rosie." Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," she said, still seemingly shocked.

It was an awkward moment, nothing was being said while everyone seemed to be taken aback. We all jumped when the door creaked and Lynn popped her head, letting us know supper was ready. Jasper motioned for us to walk ahead of him and held the door open for us. I felt his eyes on me as I walked past him. We all took our chairs but sitting at the dinner table wasn't much better. The whole dinner Jasper made no attempt to hide the fact that he was blatantly staring at me. Every time I looked over my plate, he was looking. But I wasn't much better. I was finding it hard to take my own eyes off of him. Thankfully, dinner conversation distracted me and Rose whispered dirty jokes causing me to giggle and blush.

Rose's dad asked more about my drive out here. I smiled as I answered, starting my story about running out of gas and how stumbled by their shop but then paused when I saw Rose's brows furrow and her face scrunch up.

"Wait, I knew you met Bella already, but you made her _walk_!" Rosie asked Jasper exasperated and turned to me. "And why didn't you tell me he made you walk?"

"ROSIE!" Jasper said, his voice loud and strong.

"What, Jasper?" She said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Take a breath, woman, and let me say somethin'. You got things wrong!" Jasper started to explain.

Rose shut her mouth and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I met Bella earlier today when she stopped by the shop for gas." Rose glared at Jasper, "But I didn't know it was Bella, your best friend. I did offer her a ride; in fact, I believe I insisted but was graciously turned down. So don't give me any of your crap, Rosie!" Jasper finished, I decided this was my place to jump in.

"He did, Ro, and I had no idea he was your brother at the time - so I refused. My car was just about a mile down the road, so I walked. Since I refused the ride, Jasper insisted that he would pay for the gas I needed. It really wasn't a big deal. That's why I didn't mention it to you earlier." I added, not loving the attention. I shot Jasper an apologetic look, feeling a little guilty about all of this.

Rose's face softened, "Oh. Well, in that case..." she trailed off.

The conversations came easier after that and we talked about the things I missed with me not being here, and a lot of insignificant things, the topics were light. My apprehension came when they asked me about Phoenix, to which I told them about school and some friends I barely spoke too. It was easy to make things sound better, like I was closer with the few people I mingled with once or twice. Details weren't shared, I hadn't told Rose much yet and didn't think this was the time.

When dinner was finished, and after a quick argument with Lynn, dishes were cleaned and everything was put away. Rose decided it would be a great idea to go out, so she dragged me outside to convince Jasper to come with us, and if I was being honest with myself - which was not something I was enjoying at the moment - then I would have to admit that I wanted him to come. The thing was that I knew better, knew how it would go, but it didn't stop me from wanting it or rather wanting _him_.

Rose whined, and finally coaxed Jasper into coming out with us, promising to be ready in twenty minutes we left him outside and ran up the stairs to change. We went straight to Rose's bedroom, she was already rambling about the perfect outfits and doing our hair. Both of us decided on jeans, each having our favorite pair, they accented all the right places and the wear was perfect from the years. Shirts and tank tops were thrown all over the bed, we tried different tops on, looking in the mirror to see what looked best.

Finally deciding on a red tank top that lit her face up, and hugged her body. Rose was explaining the importance of owning a Stetson as she placed it on her head, atop the long, wavy blonde hair she just finished styling. I was wearing a blue tank top, it was comfortable and perfect for the thick humidity that seemed almost suffocating. While I added a touch of make-up, Rose was on the phone calling some friends, apparently we'd be picking them up along our way. Twenty five minutes later we were dressed, ready to go and heading downstairs.

A bunch of male voices coming from outside put a huge smile on Rose's face as she strutted out the door, it seemed to add a "spring" to her step. Once outside, I was introduced to Emmett and Peter, some friends of Jasper's. We each had another beer while trying to decide where to go. I knew nothing about the area, so I just hung back and observed everyone. I laughed when we finally decided to go to the Dancing Bear Pub, wondering what the hell kind of name was that.

We climbed into the cars, Rose was going with Emmett and Peter since there was more room in their car, which left me alone with Jasper. I was a little nervous being alone with him; barely knowing him left room for awkward conversation. I hated awkward. We found a safe subject, Rose and the family, and he told me about how happy Rose was to have me here. While I felt the same way, the sadness that crept up couldn't be stopped. I'd stayed in Phoenix, unhappy for so long, all the while I had a best friend here - missing me.

The silence that fell over us was comfortable, we picked up Rose's friend Alice first than we stopped for Mary. Once Mary was in Emmett's car, Rose hopped in with Jasper and myself, the energy in the truck immediately went up. She could barely sit still. Talking of dancing and how much fun we were going to have only fueled her fire. It was intoxicating and I started to feel a bubble of excitement myself. Chatter filled the cab of the truck until we pulled into a parking lot, with Emmett's car next to us, we all piled out and headed into the bar.

Once inside Rose pulled us together and introduced me to Mary and Alice, after the 'hello's' were out of the way, we all ordered drinks. Shortly after we found a booth and sat down. Mary was just like Rose, beautiful, blond and energetic. The two of them couldn't sit still and were up dancing quickly. The boys were involved in their own conversation while Alice threw questions at me, barely waiting long enough for me to answer before asking me the next. Trying to distract myself, I started to peel the label of my beer when I caught Jasper looking in my direction.

Before I could give the glance much thought, Jasper was already getting out of the booth. I was confused when he held out his hand and asked me to dance. But the relief over rode the confusion and I agreed, taking his hand, letting him lead me to the dance floor. The song "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley came on, a song I only became familiar with on my ride down here. One arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him, and the other hand held mine against his chest.

I hadn't been this close to someone in a long time, I expected it to feel "off", but as Jasper spun us around to the music it was anything but. My body immediately relaxed and a sense of calm took over my body, as if everything else seemed to fade away causing me to sigh. I was reveling in the feeling of being in Jasper's arms when he brought my attention back to him.

"So, you've met Chatty Kathy, huh?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"Yeah, she's great, so sweet, but does she ever stop talking?" I laughed as I realized who he was talking about.

"Not usually. You get used to it. Sometimes, I just tune her out, and she doesn't seem to mind." He grinned.

The song ended, and I stepped back, ready to head back to the table but Jasper had other intentions. His hand found mine and in a fluent, smooth motion he spun me around before pulling me back into his embrace. I looked up at him and we both smiled shyly. Our bodies started to move and we found a rhythm with the song, dancing along side Rose and Emmett. The bright smile on Rose's face spoke volumes; I would have to ask her about that later. We continued dancing, Rose and I laughing as the boys twirled us around, the light-hearted feeling it invoked was addictive.

When my feet started to hurt we headed back to the table. The night was slowly ending and I looked around for my new friends, only to find Alice missing and Mary snuggled up with Peter. Apparently Alice went off with James, which meant nothing to me, so I just waited and watched the group converse. Shortly after Emmett asked if we were ready to go, Rose agreed, putting her hat on and grabbing Emmett's hand, spinning herself around as she giggled a carefree laugh.

After deciding Jasper and I should drive, we piled back into the cars and headed back to Emmett's place, which was only a short distance away. Once there, the music was put on and beers were passed out. We came here because no one wanted the night to end, but after a quick dance everyone seemed to pair off and disappear. For a group who didn't want the night to end, they sure "went to bed" quickly. I rolled my eyes at myself as I acknowledged the pang of jealousy and a hint of anger.

I was jealous because in a way I didn't want to be alone, even though I knew what followed relationships, and a hint of anger because they just left me here. As the music continued to play with just Jasper and I standing in the room, an awkward feeling crept up, we stared at each other for a moment before I couldn't take it anymore.

"I had a fun time tonight, Jasper. Thanks for that." I said, a genuine smile crossing my face.

"I did too, Bella. Thanks for the dances," he said, a contagious and welcoming smile appearing on his attractive face.

We'd finally moved to the couch, relaxing and finding a easy flow of conversation. It came without effort, both just talking about everything that popped into our heads. We asked questions about what our favorite things were and stories of our childhood. It seemed as though we never stopped talking, sometimes interrupting, a lot of laughing. We continued our banter for what seemed like forever, time slipping from our reality.

We talked about school and my Chevy as I put my head on his shoulder, my eyes growing heavy. I was so lost in our conversation and so comfortable being with Jasper, that I wasn't sure when I fell asleep.

A heavy sigh woke me, feeling Jasper's body underneath my own, I froze. Unsure of how I got here and what to do next with the sleep still heavy, I looked up. When I met Jasper's eyes, there was a fire lit in them, and it did things to my body I hadn't felt in years. I'd barely spent time with many people, let alone this close and intimate, I was loving the things it was doing to me but hating it at the same time. Hurt was inevitable, he would leave, and another broken heart wasn't something I was sure I'd survive again.

Jasper leaned down, every part of my body said to meet him, to caress those lush lips with my own but my damn head kept telling me no. Repeated it over and over again. When the intensity reached my stomach, causing a need, all thought and reason left. Closing the distance quickly, my mouth met his. He nipped and sucked, pulling my lower lip into his mouth, the fire building inside me raged. My courage built and my tongue slid across his lip, anxious, the taste of beer mixed with his own flavor.

My head swirled in a world of Jasper, his scent and taste, as the music played in the background. A moan from Jasper sent a current of electricity through me, my hands found a mind of their own and began exploring his chest, tracing each muscle and dimple. Finally they came to rest on his broad shoulders, I used them as support as I shifted my position, so my body now straddled his.

I let my fingers roam his body, finally tangling into his hair, twirling the blond locks mindlessly as I deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced together, I let him lead, and was eager for more. When Jasper's hands moved to my ass and pulled me closer to him, another wave of intense electricity ran through me and I ground myself into his lap, eliciting a loud moan from both of us.

Moving from my ass to the small of my back, his thumbs started rubbing small circles, a calming affect taking over. How such a small action could change the mood was beyond me, but things went from passionate and hot to something slower, and more intimate. Playful nips and sweet kisses were placed all over before one last, seemingly purposeful, kiss was left right below my ear.

"Wow." Jasper said before he snuggled into me, holding me close as I continued to play with his hair. The early morning hours started to creep back up on me and as Jasper started to hum, my feeling of content in the moment took over. My eyes grew heavy quickly and everything slowed down, soon I fell asleep, still straddling Jasper as he held me close to him.

Someone clearing their throat startled me, and for the second time this morning, I stiffened in response to my position. Too afraid to turn and face whoever it was that found Jasper and myself like this, I nestled my face into this neck further, which caused Jasper to laugh. I inhaled in his scent, unable to believe how just the way he smelled could do amazing things to my body.

"So, you two have a good night?" A firm, voice laced with sweetness asked.

"Pretty good, I'd say, but I can't speak for her." Jasper said, shrugging.

"Bella... ?" Rosalie asked in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" I asked, not looking up.

I sighed, realizing that this was going to have to be dealt with sooner or later, might as well get it done and over with. I turned slowly, peaking out of the corner of the nook I'd found in Jasper, seeing Rosalie watching me intently. Eyebrows quirked and arms crossed, she was waiting, behind her was Emmett. I noticed last night that Emmett was taller than Rosalie, right now though, his shoulders were shaking with the laughter he was holding in, slumped forward.

Turning to look at the both, fully, I just couldn't let him hold it in anymore. "Go ahead Emmett, laugh it up." I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know, review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for sticking with me through my update fail!**


End file.
